1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method, particularly to a technique of customizing a screen displayed on an image processing apparatus connected to the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information volumes displayed on display devices such as an operations panel of image processing apparatuses such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) are increasing to diversify display contents. Therefore, there is user demand to customize display screens depending on users' authority and privileges.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of storing constitutional information of display components (graphic parts) to be displayed on an operations panel in a file and constituting a display screen based on a customized screen specification file.
However, an example of a screen customizing method merely customizes a single screen by changing a character array content, button positions or the like. Thus, it is impossible to integrally customize plural screens.
For example, an image processing apparatus has screens corresponding to plural installed functions, and transitions of the screens occur among the plural screens. Plural screens such as an action setup screen and an action request screen may be allocated to a single function. Screen transitions may occur among the plural screens.
Under this display circumstance, a user should carry out a setup operation via plural screens in providing action setup to, for example, an image processing apparatus. In order to reduce cumbersome operations, the user wishes to integrate these plural screens into a single screen by concentrating setups to plural screens on one screen.
However, in the example of the screen customizing method, it is not assumed to integrate the plural screens. Therefore, the user cannot customize a screen as desired. In order to automate integration of the plural screens in the example screen customizing method, logic of software for screen display installed in the image processing apparatus may be changed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-167417